Comme le Chocolat d'hivers
by Titipo
Summary: UA et Fluff. PrésentateurPandaNews(SLG)/PrésentateursTV(MinutePapillon). D'un côté un reporter dont la renommée n'est pus à faire et de l'autre une star montante, tout deux séparés par la concurrence de leur chaine, réunie par l'initiative de l'un et la méfiance de l'autre.


_**ça fait longtemps qu'elle a pas posté un truc cette Titipo et elle revient avec un UA ? QU'ON LUI JETTE DES M &M's AVARIES !... Nonono retenez vous un instant s'il vous plait !**_

 _ **Voilà, donc je dois la vérité à ceux qui lisent (COMME MON AMIE LISE LOL,*câlin si tu passe par là*) un peu ce que je fais: j'ai été bloquée UN AN par le dernier chapitre de ma grosse et laborieuse fic "La Morale" que j'ai remis à ma bêta aujourd'hui. Entre temps, je n'ai rien posté mais j'ai écris quelques petites choses et donc ce soir je pose tout ça sur mon compte en attendant de rattraper le temps perdu sur bien des OS débutés (vous en aurez pour tous les goûts si vous aimez me suivre) et des suites de fanfictions un peu abandonnées depuis un bail. Je commence donc avec cet Univers Alternatif écrit pour Lavinia, une charmante demoiselle qui a aimé mon OS "Le Peuple de La Lumière" sur le "couple" PrésentateurTV de Minute Papillon et PrésentateurDePandaNews de SLG. (Le vieil SLG. Je vous l'ai dis, ce texte traine depuis minimum un an) et qui m'a donc lancé le défis d'en refaire un sur le thème du chocolat. Donc voilà. Un petit d'OS écrit d'une traite pour le fun sans prise de tête. Vous savez tout !**_

 _ **Sachez juste que ce texte n'a pas été corrigé par une autre que moi-même et que donc comme d'habitude je m'excuse platement sur j'ai par inadvertance écorché vos yeux en y laissant de bonnes grosses fautes comme on ne les aime pas. N'hésitez pas à me les signalez si c'est le cas d'ailleurs \o Les personnages, comme d'habitude aussi, ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet et de Kriss de Langue de Pub. Leurs "prénoms" ont été choisis plus ou moins au pif.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

 **Comme le chocolat d'hivers**

Il frissonnait, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre et les enfouissant dans ses poches, parfois se stoppant dans sa marche dans une tentative de les réchauffer de son souffle qui ne faisait pourtant que propager dans l'air un léger nuage à l'odeur de café noir. La soirée s'annonçait glaciale, et le froid perçant ses pieds à travers ses chaussures si peu adaptées à un tel environnement un avant-goût.

Il soupira, tâchant de ne pas se laisser emporter par la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui reprocha d'avoir garé la voiture si loin, le poussant à traverser de longues dizaines de minutes l'herbe givrée d'une région qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas.

« Tu perds ton temps, John », aurait à cela répliqué Matisse, comme il le faisait déjà depuis des jours « Je paris que c'est un prétexte pour te soutirer des infos. Ou te demander une exclusivité. »

Peut-être. Peut-être pas.

Toujours était-il que, poussé par la curiosité et une étrange forme d'excitation, il avançait malgré l'hiver, accélérant à la vue soudaine de la bâtisse qui ressemblait parfaitement à la description qu'on lui en avait fait au téléphone. Long bâtiment, nombreuses fenêtres, portails ouvert... Il le passa tout en chassant quelques flocons de neige qui s'étaient perdus sur sa veste bien trop fine.

Se montrer présentable, conserver un maximum de convenance avant de comprendre la raison de ce rendez-vous.

Ce fut le froid surtout qui le poussa à frapper à ce qu'il devina être la porte principale, devant laquelle il aurait probablement dans d'autres circonstances fait quelques allers et venues, dansant sur un pied. Pour cette perte de temps donc, il pouvait remercier la météo.

Enfin, le coeur serré par une angoisse qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il vit lentement apparaître une silhouette connue de la France entière. Un modèle de réussite, un aimant à fangirls. Le célèbre Présentateur d'un quotidien encore tout récent mais déjà au centre de toutes les sollicitudes, tant il s'était rapidement fait connaître.

\- Oh, c'est toi ! Entre, vas-y ! Tu as trouvé facilement ?

Il sursauta, surprit de cette immédiate familiarité. D'inhabituelles salutation timides franchirent ses lèvres avant qu'il ne serre la main de son vis-à-vis et ne lui obéisse, soupirant à la soudaine chaleur qui le traversa sitôt à l'intérieur.

La porte se referma dans son dos et on lui désigna une première salle dans laquelle il fit quelques pas, posant ses yeux nerveux un peu partout.

\- Hum... Oui. Et pourtant, moi, la campagne...

Il tenta un rire quelque peu gêné, son attention attirée par un prix quelconque accroché à un mur.

Peut-être au fond son aide-plateau avait-il raison. Peut-être avait-ce été une erreur que de s'être laissé inviter chez l'icône de sa chaîne concurrente. Cependant, sa brusque envie de prétexter la première idée venue pour se sauver s'évapora lorsque son alter ego se retourna pour lui sourire.

Le sourire.

Le fameux sourire étincelant qui caractérisait si bien le personnage qui s'agitait toujours sourire au lèvres à son écran chaque soir.

\- Je comprend, c'est vraiment perdu. Mais j'y suis attaché, à cette vieille école, et je l'ai vraiment achetée pour trois fois rien... Tu as l'air d'avoir froid, tu veux du café ?

Alors qu'il s'était précautieusement détourné de son confrère, évitant tout contact visuel, il pivota brusquement, le surprenant même en à en juger par l'écarquillement d'yeux auquel il fit face.

Mauvaises habitudes de travailleur nocturnes obligeaient, le café était devenu chez lui, plus qu'un stimulant, une motivation. Il hocha donc vivement la tête, soulagé de voir le propriétaire des lieux disparaître et des bruits de vaisselles proches envahir peu à peu le silence.

\- C'est drôle, osa t-il après quelques secondes , ayant entamé un tour du salon qu'il découvrait particulièrement simple, mes collègues tenaient absolument à me dissuader de venir ce soir...

La porcelaine claquante se tue un instant, une porte de placard grinça.

\- Ah oui ? Lui répondit la voix un peu tremblante de son hôte à travers un mur, Tu partage ce genre de chose avec eux ? Je veux dire... Tes déplacements ?

John fronça les sourcils. La brusque attitude défensive pour laquelle semblait opter son compagnon lui rappela aussitôt les avertissements de son collègue et sa sympathie à l'égard de l'homme qui visiblement attendait sa réponse avec un intérêt tout particulier s'estompa quelque peu. Matisse n'avait pas tant tort, après tout, le monde de la télé était difficile, ils en avaient même fait l'expérience plus d'une fois au sein du titanique Panda News avec ses millions d'auditeurs.

Aussi décida t-il de rester prudemment sur ses gardes et de laisser pour le moment l'effet de la vérité faire son œuvre.

\- En fait, tu as passé ton coup de fil pendant la soirée que l'on a fait dans les locaux pour fêter notre scoop.

Son tutoiement, bien qu'exceptionnel en une telle occasion, ne le choqua pas tant, et un nouveau silence le suivit, cette fois nettement moins lourd.

\- Oh. Je vois. Pardons si j'ai dérangé, je... Oh merde.

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, son regard s'étant laissé dériver sur un papier qui trainait au sol dans un coin, son hôte réapparut derrière lui dans l'encadrement de la porte, un air navré sur son visage qui semblait si sincère.

\- Je n'ai plus de café. Mais il me reste du chocolat... Ça t'irait ?

Il hésita. Puis hocha vivement la tête, échafaudant déjà un plan pour comprendre la soudaine invitation de celui que ses camarades traitaient tel un rival.

\- Pas de soucis, assura t-il donc avec tout l'enthousiasme dont il était capable, l'image de son alter disparaissant derrière son épaule lui signalant qu'il pouvait de nouveau curieusement se pencher sur la feuille froissée qui ironiquement lui faisait de l'œil, Et tu n'as pas dérangé, rassure toi. Alors euh... Ça marche bien, PapilosophieTV ?

Sa question, certes un peu bête, ne sembla nullement déranger le présentateur qui soupira d'aise tandis que lui parcourut rapidement les lignes qui s'offrirent entre ses doigts. Un article de journal qui annonçait le succès de Panda News depuis sont arrivée sur la chaîne.

\- C'est pas mal parti pour le moment, comme tu dois le savoir. Mais bon, est-ce que ça va durer, c'est autre chose...

Un petite rire nerveux de plus en plus proche l'alerta, il se releva d'un bon après avoir remis en place la preuve de de son crime.

Son hôte apparu enfin avec deux tasses qu'il déposa sur une discrète table basse, dans un coin de la pièce q'il n'avait pas même remarqué. Il se joint aussitôt à lui, se laissant comme son camarade le lui intima silencieusement tomber sur le canapé pour en saisir une. La porcelaine bouillonnante sous ses doigts lui arracha un sourire que son confrère, s'installant face à lui, lui retourna, le figeant sur place.

Réfléchissant à vive allure, il tourna la cuillère qui avait été glissée dans sa tasse d'un geste qu'il voulu nonchalant.

\- Dis moi, Stéphane... Je peux t'appeler Stéphane ?

Secrètement abasourdis par la façon dont son précédent jeu de lèvres avait connu une immédiate réponse, il le réitéra, plaquant sur son visage le sourire dont il usait chaque jour et qui manifestement eut encore son effet. Le présentateur de PapilosophieTV hocha en effet la tête, brusquement radieux.

Il souffla pour se donner du courage:

\- Hum... Voilà, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ta compagnie, mais peu de gens cherchent à m'inviter personnellement.

Il marqua une pause, plongeant dans le chaud liquide qui, entre ses mains encore gelées, lui arracha un soupire d'aise si long qu'il céda sans le vouloir la parole.

\- Oh... Tu as peur que j'ai de mauvaises intentions, c'est ça ?

Le ton quelque peu déçu de son camarade lui provoqua comme un profond sentiment de honte et, pour la première fois, il prêta vraiment attention à son homologue, détaillant distraitement certaines parties de son costume taillé sur mesure.

\- Oh non ! Assura t-il aussitôt, C'est juste que tu me surprend... On ne s'est jamais croisé, les directeur de nos chaînes sont un peu ennemis...

\- Ah ça, Kriss ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup, le monsieur Sommet…

Avec un sourire en coin rapidement suivit par son propre rire, il but une nouvelle gorge de chocolat pour se calmer, ne pouvant malgré tout s'empêcher d'exprimer silencieusement sa joie. L'odeur du chocolat chaud, à laquelle il était si peu accoutumée, lui sembla lui monter à la tête, le porter dans une douceur reposante.

\- C'est drôle, fit remarquer son vis-à-vis alors qu'il se laissait lentement fermer les yeux, ton sourire est différent de celui que tu as pour Panda News

Surpris, il se redressa d'un bond, surprenant une seconde de la part de son hôte un regard inquisiteur qui se chargea à la hâte d'un sérieux factice.

\- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il avait froncé les sourcils avant de fixer de nouveau sa boisson chaude. Dont la couleur brune le frappa soudainement, comme si elle lui était familière. Un coup d'œil à son camarade répondit à sa question silencieuse, ses yeux lui apparaissant tout aussi sombres.

\- Tu... Je ne sais pas, tu parait différent de la façon dont tu apparais à l'écran... En bien.

La réponse précipité de son camarade l'intrigua encore davantage, et poussé par la douce chaleur du chocolat, il replongea dans un monde brun, cette fois celui de ses yeux qu'il sonda courageusement.

\- Est-ce... Es-ce que c'est pour ça que tu voulais me voir ? Pour "comparer" ?

Courageux mais pas téméraire, il déglutit et se re-pencha sur sa tasse, cette fois pour la finir d'une traite. Toute cette timidité, cette sensibilité... cette attitude, ne lui ressemblaient pas. Au milieu des sourires forcés du plateau qu'il foulait chaque soir, de la pression le poussant à toujours chercher la perfection, des fragiles relations qui lui apportaient sa notoriété, il se découvrait brusquement une profonde humanité qu'il lui semble avoir tue des années.

Peut-être parce que l'homme face à lui, partageant sa profession, ne pouvait que le comprendre, songea t-il. Parce que loin de ses amis qui ne le connaissait que par son travail il cessait d'être une simple icône. Peut-être.

Toujours resta t-il que le présentateur de PapilosophieTV le fixa, ses traits se tordant en un air si sérieux que celui-ci le toucha avec la force d'une pierre qu'on lui aurait jeté au visage. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballait déjà d'appréhension, lorsque son homologue se pencha, posant son propre récipient de porcelaine pour joindre ses doigts, son regard chocolat dans le sien.

\- Comment est-ce que tu fais ça ?

Choqué de la voix tremblante de son camarade, il reposa aussitôt sa tasse pour lui maladroitement répondre d'un haussement de sourcils.

\- Comment je fais quoi ? Bredouilla t-il après un instant de silence

Une fois encore, les soupçons de son équipe technique lui revinrent en mémoire. Il les chassa, ne perdant le contact visuel avec son vis-à-vis qui manifestement faisait tout pour le maintenir fébrilement.

\- Comment tu fais pour être si fascinant ?

\- Hein ?

L'exclamation était sortie d'elle même, tandis qu'il se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir finit son breuvage qu'il aurait probablement recraché sur le canapé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? C'est ridicule, je suis pas...

Il s'embrouille de lui même dans un méli-mélo de phrases lâchées à tout va et si hâtivement qu'elles lui coupèrent le souffle. Face à lui, il perçut du coin de l'œil son hôte se mordiller la lèvre.

\- Je... John. Ça fait des années que je te regarde. Tu as un truc chez toi qui captive, qui rend fou même. Enfin...

Il se tue, désormais incapable de se défendre des mots de son confrère qui, il le sentait, lui faisait progressivement monter le rouge aux joues. Un "détail" inédit.

\- Tu... C'est toi qui m'a donné envie de m'accrocher pour faire ce boulot que j'adore. Et pourtant Saint Micro sait que c'est difficile, de nos jours... Private joke entre mes collègues et moi, ne fais pas attention... Hum. Disons que j'espérais comprendre. Je me posais quelques questions... Est-ce que ce n'est que le rendu du travail de la maquilleuse, est-ce que tu es juste bon acteur, est-ce que...

La voix de son collègue faiblit, celui-ci ferma les yeux comme en prise à un débat intérieur. John ne savait pas exactement quel sentiment le dominait alors qu'il se contentait de le regarder, physiquement figé dans la surprise. Un peu de peur, d'incompréhension... Et cette si inexplicable excitation qu'il retrouvait en ces secondes durant lesquels son coeur se mit à battre la chamade.

\- Est-ce que...

Stéphane se recroquevilla finalement dans son fauteuil, posant un regard honteux au sol.

\- Est-ce que tu as une femme, John ? Des enfants ?... Ou même un homme ?

Le journaliste sentit très nettement les cheveux de sa nuque se dresser et son organe rater un battement.

Il ouvrit la bouche, n'en sortant pas un son, insistant après un silence qui sembla durer une éternité.

\- N... Non... Rien de tout ça, je suis... Seul... Célibataire.

D'un raclement de gorge, il chercha à mâcher le dernier mot comme un détail humiliant.

\- Et toi ? Croassa t-il dans un réflexe spontanné qui la seconde suivante lui donna presque envie de se jeter par la fenêtre

Bon dieu qu'il était ridicule...

Son camarade cependant ne sembla pas en arriver à la même confusion le concernant car il rougit à son tour, son brusque teint pourpre se mariant au chocolat de ses yeux.

\- Oh... J'ai longtemps été en couple avec mon ancien colocataire. Mais... Ça n'a pas marché. Ça n'était pas fait pour marcher je crois.

Stéphane se mordit encore la lèvre, d'apparences si fortement qu'il faillit lui demander de se stopper s'il ne voulait pas percer sa peau. Au lieu de cela, il ravala ses mots quand son camarade se leva brusquement pour se saisir de leur tasses et quitter la pièce. Sa voix tressaillante l'interrogea au loin quand à un second remplissage de son récipient, il y consenti avec entrain.

\- C'était surtout pour garder un pied avec la réalité, poursuivit son alter, assez fort pour couvrir de nouveaux bruits de porcelaine s'entrechoquant, Avoir enfin quelque chose à portée de main... Mais il faut croire que ça n'était pas assez fort pour ça...

Le présentateur de Panda News, perdu, profita de l'absence de son camarade pour passer une main dans ses cheveux blonds, les yeux dans le vide. A la fois il ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi son hôte lui racontait tant de choses et en même temps buvait ses paroles comme si rien n'était désormais plus fascinant. Il n'était que confusion.

\- Je... Je suis désolé pour toi. Pas assez fort pour quoi ?

Encore, un silence. Juste le son de son coeur cognant contre sa poitrine. Puis celui de son camarade lorsque qu'il réapparut, une démarche aérienne le guidant jusqu'à la table où il déposa les deux tasses.

\- Il était très jaloux... de toi.

\- De moi ?

Oubliant toute gêne, ses yeux cherchèrent ceux qui face à lui le fuyaient. La posture qui au début de la soirée avait pu paraître assurée et reposante était à présent prostré, l'angoisse s'en dégageant communicative. Stéphane en effet hocha la tête:

\- Oui, je crois bien qu'à l'heure actuelle, il doit jeter des télévisions par la fenêtre de son appartement pour se défouler, ricana t-il nerveusement, Hum. Je te l'ai dis, j'ai une sorte de fixation sur toi... Pendant des années j'ai accumulé des coupures de journaux, qui traînent un peu partout...

L'attention de John se fixa aussitôt sur le papier qui trainait au sol dans un coin, celui qu'il avait plus tôt retourné et sur lequel se posa également le regard de son comparse qui en rougit, comprenant sans doute que son manque de soin l'avait vendu bien avant lui-même.

\- Je n'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête, reprit-il sans doute pour échapper à cette brusque honte, C'est... Comme une célébrité qui t'obnubile mais qui est hors de portée... Alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour te voir en personne. Je pensais vraiment que ça briserait quelque chose en moi, que ça me vaccinerait de ce truc, mais...

Sa voix se perdit. Patient, le présentateur de Panda News souffla successivement dans une tentative de repousser l'hyper-ventilation qu'il sentait le guetter.

\- Mais je crois que c'est autre chose.

Le chocolat chaud qui avait lentement commencé à couler dans sa gorge menaça de l'étrangler, il l'avala au risque de se brûler.

Avait-il bien comprit ?

Sa main libre s'agita, moite, et son cerveau se mot à tourner à vive allure.

\- Autre chose...

Si la réponse se dissimulant derrière ses mots se dessina lentement dans son esprit, il ne voulut la croire qu'à moitié. Trop gros. Il refusa que cette réponse, à la fois toute simple et trop complexe, puisse surgir en cette situation.

Et pourtant.

\- John... Est-ce que je t'intéresse ?

Et pourtant il manqua encore de recracher le précieux liquide qui réchauffait son âme et soutenait son corps frissonnant.

\- Dans... Dans quel sens ?

Si tous les éléments semblaient petit à petit indiquer que son intuition était juste, il la rejeta encore.

Stéphane jeta un oeil par la fenêtre qui près de lui ne dévoilait que l'obscurité de la cours de l'école, soufflant nonchalamment sur l'épaisse fumée surplombant sa tasse.

\- Qu'importe. Est-ce que tu ressent une quelconque curiosité pour moi ? Est-ce que tu pense que me côtoyer t'apporterait quelque chose de bon ?

\- Je suppose... Oui.

Cette fois encore, la réponse s'était faite immédiate, alors même qu'il lui parut une fois ses mots lancés qu'ils auraient mérité davantage de réflexion. Il ne les regretta pas pourtant, estimant qu'ils étaient vrais.

\- Je... Je sais que c'est trop tôt, John, je le sais. Mais puisque nous y sommes...

Stéphane soupira et déposa sa tasse contre la table de bois, son claquement raisonnant un instant.

\- Je crois qu... je t'aime. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

John sentit tous les muscles de son corps se tendre, et dans son estomac comme un perpétuel mouvement se répandre, agréable. Un sentiment qui bien sûr ne lui était pas inconnu, après tout il n'avait plus vingt ans.

Mais pas comme ça.

Et pas avec un homme.

Jamais.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas... Je crois que ça ne me dérange pas... Je suis très touché.

C'était la vérité. La première conclusion qu'il pouvait tirer de ses mots qui le rendaient ému par le fait de plaire, de plaire à lui, de plaire à lui comme ça.

Il tâcha d'analyser ce que le Présentateur de PapilosophieTV lui provoquait mais, trop troublé, n'en tira qu'un amas d'émotions s'entremêlant comme dans un nuage de fumée, semblable à celui qu'il chassa à son tour de son breuvage couleur de ses yeux.

Certes son affection en aurait effrayé plus d'un, mais sa sympathie, le charisme qu'il lui connaissait à travers l'écran de sa télévision, sa beauté naturelle, admit-il même au milieu de sa folle réflexion, l'avait fait réellement l'apprécier. Et il suffisait de constater sur internet le nombreux de fans qu'il pouvait rassembler à lui tout seul pour ne plus douter un seul instant de la conséquente liste de ses qualités.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait ?

Oh, il en avait bien une vague idée, mais une seule expérience parut pour lui garantie qu'elle se change en certitude.

Il se racla la voix, buvant pour se donner du courage.

\- Stéphane... Je n'ai jamais... Tu sais, embrassé un homme...

En voyant son camarade se redresser brusquement à ses mots pour le fixer, visiblement ébahis, il se laissa une dernière chance de revenir en arrière mais n'en fit rien.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on...

Si lui même se sentit particulièrement maladroit, son homologue s'approcha, se glissant au bord de son fauteuil.

\- Oh... Est-ce que... Ce n'est pas "juste pour essayer", hein ? C'est sérieux ?

Il approuva lentement d'un signe de tête, son attention dérivant sur les lèvres de son camarade.

Ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Au pire, que se passerait-il ? Il demanderait à y réfléchir et lui annoncerait plus tard lâchement qu'ils ne pourraient avoir ce type de relation ? Cela restait à sa portée.

Alors il se pencha à son tour, posant sa tasse sans y réfléchir, levant une main timide pour la déposer sur le visage de son vis à vis et le rapprocher.

\- Alors ?

Presque trop vite, Stéphane se recula, sondant de ses yeux de chocolat les sien avec une inquiétude palpable.

Il ne pu répondre à cette question, basculant encore pour retenter l'expérience, retrouvant pour la seconde fois les lèvres chocolatées de son alter sur les siennes, y passant cette fois une langue curieuse et gourmande.

\- Oh, John...

Le soupir contre son oreille lui arracha un tremblement, le mouvement de langue contre la sienne un second. Tenté d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce baiser qu'il sentait paralysant ses sens, il murmura à son tour son prénom. La prise qui s'était faite sentir sur son épaule se resserra et l'animateur de sa chaîne concurrente se leva à la hâte pour le rejoindre sur le divan.

Ses yeux brillant, comme le chocolat d'hivers, parurent le réchauffer lorsqu'il s'écartait après de nouveaux contacts pour encore le questionner.

\- Il faut quand même que je rentre, murmura John à regret, je peux pas passer la nuit ici. Faut que je digère. Tu comprend ?

Stéphane hocha la tête et, hésitant, déposa un dernier baiser léger comme un papillon se posant sur sa fleur contre son front.

\- Bien sûr. Tu reviens quand tu veux. Et...

\- Je t'aime.

Son acolyte se figea, contrastant avec le sourire qu'il arbora, souriant de ces mots qu'il lâchait pour la première fois sous le coup de l'émotion. Tendres et insouciant mots qu'il n'avait jamais connu si spontanés.

Car si la petite voix de la raison voulait à tout prix pour lui se fixer un délais pour un bilan décisif de cette atypique soirée, son être tout entier aurait bien volontiers conservé cet état d'euphorie.

Alors, toujours dans son brouillard, il prit son numéro de téléphone et le quitta, lui promettant de bientôt l'appeler. Lorsqu'une fois confronté à la tempête qui dehors s'était levée, envoyant valser quelques flocons dans un froid mordant, il ne fasse brusquement demi-tour, répondant aux interrogations de son collègue lui rouvrant la porte par un long baiser qu'il leur coupa à tout deux le souffle.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas besoin de froid pour regretter sa chaleur, mais il s'y blottit tout de même, allant finir la tasse qu'il avait laissé derrière lui à moitié pleine avant de la reprendre tout contre lui.

Il se sentait plus humain que jamais, et décida solennellement contre ses lèvres chaude pour fêter cela qu'il allait plutôt en profiter.


End file.
